<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hard feelings by mariamelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028836">hard feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamelia/pseuds/mariamelia'>mariamelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Romelle are best friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Single Parent Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), author swears a lot i'm sorry, but also a lot of fluff so it's okay, friends to lovers to ex-boyfriends to strangers to friends to lovers, original child character - Freeform, there's so much angst???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamelia/pseuds/mariamelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance broke up with Keith, he is getting married to someone else, Lance looks happy and it's not like he thinks about Keith anymore so why is Keith still thinking about him?</p><p>Keith left his hometown a few months after his break up with Lance, the only reason he's back is an emergency and not only that he's a father now, Lance supposedly has his life together, so he shouldn't be missing Keith that much, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there, as usual, english is not my first language so i'm really prone to weird mistakes but you can always warn me and i'll change it no problem, hope this will turn out good and you like it ♡</p><p> (also i'm really nervous can you tell?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sam is </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping and you know what? Fuck that thesis, I ain’t writing shit today.” Keith sunk into his sofa near Romelle, his accent more noticeable due to his tiredness. “Suit yourself, are you going to tell me now what happened?” Romelle offered the beer she was holding to Keith, he took a sip before answering the girl. “No, thank you.” Romelle was the history major who lived across Keith’s apartment, the girl came from a small town in England, arriving alone and lost to the city for her PhD, pretty much like Keith himself, the guy who came from a small city in Texas knowing little to nothing about what it was like living alone in a big city. It wasn’t that hard for them to find each other and to eventually find support in each other as well, Keith didn’t have that many friends, but Romelle was a nice addition to the little collection of the boy’s loved ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drank in silence for no more than a few minutes, Keith’s leg shaking and his jaw tense. “He’s engaged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking engaged, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith… how are you feeling?” Concern filling her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awful, I want to throw up.” Keith closed his eyes taking another sip from his beer. “You can talk about it, I’m listening.” Romelle turned her face towards Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him or anything like that, it’s just… God, I miss him, and now he’s going to marry someone, someone way prettier and... ugh, I don’t know” Keith was bad at feelings, he was also bad at expressing those feelings, so it really was a challenge to talk about them, even with close people, it was, however, really easy to talk about it with Lance, the problem being he hasn't really talked to Lance for a couple of months now, that is if you consider their last interaction as an actual conversation, where Lance sent Keith a meme he knew the boy would like, Keith replied with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Keith wanted to give a better response, in fact he was going to, except his toddler started crying at the time and he couldn't afford the time for thinking and typing something better, so Lance received a single, lonely </span>
  <em>
    <span>lol, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they never spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to cry?” Romelle asked, Keith shaked his head in negative. “No, it’s fine.” That was a lie, he wasn’t fine, because the first man he ever truly loved was getting married in a month and there was nothing he could do about it, because even though he didn’t miss him every day now and did not felt like dying every time he thought about their break up, he wasn’t sure he was a hundred percent over Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want another beer?” Keith nodded in silence, Romelle opened a new bottle handing over to her friend. “You can cry if you want, or just get really drunk, whatever you prefer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, if Sam wakes up I’m here.” Romelle and Keith lived close to each other for three years now, and Keith couldn't be more grateful for their friendship, she learned how to read him with time and it felt nice having a friend outside his hometown, Romelle was also really grateful for Keith, he would always be there for her and it was the one that convinced her she shouldn't give up on her course, they both had some issues but they knew there would always be someone to save them next door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll probably sleep until monday and forget I exist, that way I don’t have time to think.” Keith drank the first sip of the beer he was holding. “You can’t procrastinate your feelings, God, Keith, just talk about it.” Romelle moved her arms like she used to whenever she started to get frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been over three years I shouldn't be that upset, right? But I am, Jesus Christ. I hate this.” Keith shoved his face between his hands, letting out a loud frustration noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, healing it’s not linear you know that, I mean, you did love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he’s also the asshole who left me and is now happy with someone else while I haven't even kissed someone in what? Over a year now? You know how hard dating is when you are dumb enough to choose academia as a career, now try that with a kid.” Anger was a fun little thing, he loves Lance, he’s not a part of Keith’s life anymore but he gave him a lot of happiness, he couldn't just erase that, but he also acted like an asshole so Keith also hates him sometimes and would gladly punch him in the face, but with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could have some help with the kid situation if you wanted.” Romelle raised her eyebrows staring right into Keith’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nope, don’t even start it.” Keith hated that he still thought about Lance from time to time, it was partially due to their past relationship, where he loved the boy more than he assumed it was possible, partially because his kid looked a humongous lot like Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith,” she sighed “you know my opinion, and I won’t change it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good that I’m the one in the situation not you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be a huge ass when you want it, you know that, right?” She pointed a finger at Keith, exaggerating her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do if he finds out about Samuel?” Keith and Lance started dating by the end of their high school years, they broke up a year prior to Keith leaving the town, and as much as they tried to remain friends it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they wouldn’t really see each other in presence since Lance wasn't even there during that time, they only saw each other after a year apart in a single occasion squeezed between their trips, and then Samuel happened. Actively thinking about it always hurt Keith a bit, leading him to think about all the times he and Lance would discuss about having a family, about how Lance reassured him every time he talked about wanting to have kids that it wasn’t that big of a deal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“c’mon Keith, having a baby it’s a really manly thing, for real!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Lance was never physically there but in a way he was, because he was the voice Keith heard every time in his head while pregnant </span>
  <em>
    <span>“babe, you are a man, it’s not like having a baby will change that, that’s ridiculous”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because when he held his baby for the first time and the name Samuel popped in his head it wasn't random, he thought about being curled up with Lance in his room on that rainy afternoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s kinda dumb, don’t laugh, but I actually do have some kids names I like, Samuel it’s my favorite, the others are just options”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith let his head fall to the side. “He won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you can’t guarantee that.” That same conversation happened several times between the two friends already, Romelle argued that the boy deserved to know about his kid and that Samuel had the right to a relationship with his other father; Keith tended to either run from the conversation or be in constant denial, both reactions that would usually make the girl mad, it was Keith’s problem, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her friend’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem and she just wanted to help, even if it wasn't on the most kind way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try, we are miles away anyway.” And that was Keith running away from his problems by ignoring it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you never coming back?” Romelle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a part of my plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith, it doesn’t matter, I love you, but I also love that kid and it’s only a matter of time until he starts asking questions and you want to know something? It’s going to be a mess when you tell him the truth, and it’s going to explode it all over your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell him, there you go, fixed it.” Once again, denial, Romelle wanted to punch Keith’s face at that moment, instead she just took a deep breath. “It won’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ask Lance that, you know.” Keith sighed, lowering his voice. “I wouldn't give up the PhD and Lance wouldn't leave his kid alone, even if it meant coming to a place he didn’t want it to, even if he didn’t loved me anymore, I couldn't ask him for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you ran away and raised your kid all by yourself, pretty fucking smart thinking you got there buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “I had you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you would be damned without me, thanks for recognizing.” They were joking but the truth is that Keith would probably in fact be damned without Romelle, the girl helped him in pretty much everything ever since before his kid being born, she genuinely wanted to help Keith, from looking after the kid while he had classes or helping with chores when he felt overwhelmed, it was also nice having a conversation with someone who knew more than a couple hundred words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Melle, I’m just tired, being sad is tiring, I don’t want to be sad anymore.” Keith sounded defeated, his shoulders falling down. “You can always talk to Lance.” Argued Romelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going to call him and be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey dude I still love you, leave your soon to be wife and come here to the other side of the country so we can kiss, by the way, I have your kid.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith gestured waving his bottle around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he won’t…” Keith was interrupted by his cellphone ringing, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelle took a sip of her beer not looking at any particular place. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro? I don’t know why he’s calling me he could’ve just texted.” Keith furrowed his browns and picked up the phone. “Hey, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romelled leaned closer waiting for the call to be over, listening to the boy. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on, I can’t hear you. What’s going on?” He looked at his friend, shaking his head as if he couldn’t understand what was happening. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, okay, hold on, I’m coming home. No, i don’t care, yes, hand the phone over.” There was a pause where Keith started shaking his legs. “Adam, please, make sure he’s okay, I’ll try to see what I can do, just take care of him. Thank you, bye.” He hung up the phone not letting go of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Romelle asked, preoccupied about her friend, examining his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom is at the hospital, Shiro said she had an accident or something like that, he was nervous over the phone, she didn't wake up yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m still not sure whether i hate this chapter or actually really like it so yeah, also i have the feeling there’s some mistakes in here (there’s a lot probably tbh) but i can’t really find them, at least the chapter is bigger than the previous one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith didn’t sleep that night. He searched between his bedsheets for his phone, after a couple hours he fad finally given up, he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>5:37</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was cold, which it was expected for early november, Keith wasn’t really used to it but he didn’t mind as much, going out and facing the cold weather was always a nice reminder that he wasn’t in his hometown anymore, Keith dreamt about it for so long but he wish he was there now. Keith walked towards the suitcase he had packed already but kept checking the items; </span>
  <em>
    <span>pyjamas, your mom is in a coma, underwear, you’re going back to your hometown, pants, Shiro has so much to worry about, an extra jacket, Lance is getting married to someone who’s not you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Dad?” Keith turned his head to the voice coming from his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby, it’s still early what are you doing?” He gestured to the kid standing in front of his room, bare feet with his favourite pyjamas ― a collection of car patterns and drawings ― he looked sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t sleep.” Samuel, the two years old toddler, rubbed his hand against his eyes not letting go of the piece of cloth in his arms, barely leaving his eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither. Wanna try to sleep in my bed?” Keith offered to the kid, who refused with another statement. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, I can make us some early breakfast.” Keith headed to the kitchen, stopping halfway through his path to grab the boy holding his arms up indicating he wanted Keith to pick him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith put away the dishes left to dry on the sink still holding his child, mostly because he needed that as much as the kid. He put Sam down before texting Shiro, it was early but his brother tended to leave his phone on silent before going to bed so it wouldn’t hurt to do that already.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>coming home today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>can you pick us up at the airport?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>or adam idk whatever fits u better</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer came immediately, Shiro was probably having a hard time sleeping as well, Keith couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sure, i’ll be there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how u holding things?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, dad!” Samuel called Keith, tapping his leg as a way to get his attention. “Yes, sir?” He dropped his phone turning his attention to the kid. “Strawberry?” Samuel requested not being able to say the full word. “Oh, right, your food.” Keith grabbed some strawberries from the fridge chopping them before placing inside the bowl Romelle gave him when Samuel was being introduced to food, supposedly the bowl would stay in place and stop your kid from spilling it’s content all over the place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keith mixed the fruit with a cup of yogurt because it was as further as he would go at the moment making food considering it wasn't even six in the morning. “There you go, baby.” He said handing the bowl and a spoon to the kid. “Thank you, dad.” Sam said after grabbing his food. “You’re welcome.” Keith smiled for a second before going back to his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the usual</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t told sam about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i mean idk how</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>is not like there’s a guide for this kind of thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn't right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith closed his message app entering the second room of the apartment, it smelled like baby powder and shampoo, he looked around to the unmade bed way too small to anyone but a children, the tiny table still messy with crayons spread all over with from the night before and the little bookshelf filled with silly fairytales and children stories, it always calmed him down to be there, even with the constant possibility of stepping on some random new toy that Romelle swore she had nothing to do with. He opened the closet sorting through winter clothes and shirts; </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm enough sweaters, don’t want to be a burden for Shiro, socks, will Lance talk to me?, he’ll need so many shirts, I miss mom, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keith quickly grabbed his phone after hearing the notification sound, happy to be free from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t worry about it, i can help you with anything if you need it </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He typed his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nah it’s fine i can handle it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>gotta get back to packing need to be at the airport soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed and got back to packing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Texas’ weather was something Keith hadn’t missed. They had just landed on the airport near the city, Keith looked around searching for Shiro but he could see nothing other than what it looked like people at work, a couple families going on trips and a single group of bird enthusiasts going to a convention. He shrugged, taking his fringe off his forehead. “Want me to hold it for you?” Sam handed the thick jacket he was holding with much effort to his father. “Are we going to see grandma?” He asked holding a fruit pouch, Keith went silent before answering. “Maybe, baby, we’ll see, she’s not feeling very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandma sick?” Keith could see the concern in the kid’s voice. “Something like that.” He wasn’t really sure what he should say to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is she at the,” he paused frowning his eyebrows, mad at himself for not remembering the word, Keith could see him pouting and hoped the boy wouldn’t start crying, he assumed the trip would have been exhausting for a toddler, “pastel?” Sam looked at his father. “Hospital, yeah, she’s there.” Keith corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked a bit more until Keith heard Samuel excitedly speaking. “Uncle Shiro!” The kid’s face cheered up when he spotted the man, he handed Keith his apple sauce before running to find his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop running!” Keith yelled and sighed when the boy completely ignored him. He walked defeated towards Shiro, who was now holding Sam and talking to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, you’re so big.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apple sauce?” Keith waved the pouch in his hand and Shiro laughed. “Hey, Keith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming.” Keith said following Shiro until they reached his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro held the kid with one of his arms and helped Keith with his baggage with the other. “You’re my brother, of course I would come. Where do you want to go?” Shiro opened the car while Keith helped the toddler to get inside it. “Mom’s, don’t wanna bother you and Adam, how’s the adoption thing going?” Shiro and his husband, Adam, had been trying to adopt a child for a few months now without much improvement on the situation, Keith was the first person to know about it, he did understand the bureaucracy and in a way why it was there, he still thought it was unfair for the couple and their future kid to wait so much for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say it’s okay but I’m not sure it’s supposed to take that long. Adam says I’m overreacting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s probably right, I heard it takes some time. Everything good back there?” Keith looked at the mirror to check on Samuel, he nodded, hugging tightly his backpack, a small backpack shaped like the head of a lion he’d gotten after he was able to walk by himself, he had argued with Keith that he wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore and therefore needed one, they went out to buy it and the kid fell in love with that one, now he would go out to pretty much everywhere with it even if he technically didn’t really needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. You know we don’t mind if you want to stay with us.” Shiro said not taking his eyes of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just think it’s better, plus if-” Keith swallowed switching his words, “when mom wakes up she shouldn’t be alone.” Krolia wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro’s mother, but since meeting their dad and a seven years old Shiro no one would say she wasn't. Krolia was the one who took Shiro to doctors, would pick him up at school and be there cheering for every important step from his life, pretty much like she was for Keith, her actual kid, not that she would see them that way, they were both equally her kids. It didn't stop Shiro from hating on Keith when he was born, assuming the boy would steal all of their parents attention and Shiro would go back to being alone, he was wrong, and it took a couple of months for him to love his brother and to swear nothing would ever happen to him. Sometimes he would walk around with the baby showing him every place he could think of, partially cute, partially concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, straight to the hospital?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s better, we can go home after that.” They remained silent for a while, now being able to listen to the background noise coming from the radio, Keith laughed. “Why are you listening to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pointed to the device, where old country music played. “Thought I could give you the whole experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, turn that off.” They laughed but none of them actually turned it off, it remained unspoken but the song reminded them of sunday mornings where his dad would wake up and take over the kitchen, the radio always on at the same station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time Shiro broke the silence. “You’re coming over for dinner today, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, am I invited?” Keith smirked. Shiro quickly looked to his brother, not impressed. “C’mon Keith, of course you are, Adam said he misses you, mostly Sam but I think you were also implied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered.” Not long after, they parked at the hospital and Keith took a deep breath before getting out of his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith walked out of the car, opening the back door. “Sam, dad needs to do something right now, will you stay here with your uncle?” He untied the kid from his chair, grabbing him and waiting for his answer. “To the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took one of Sam’s strand of dark brown hair out of his face. “Yeah, baby, I’m going there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See grandma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” Keith kneeled in front of the kid after placing him on the side of the car’s back that was empty and tied Sam’s shoes that probably went untied from him bouncing his legs. “I want to go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go there now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Samuel pouted and Keith tried to comfort him while standing up. “You’re too young, you can’t go now.” It wouldn’t be any problem for them to go together, except that Keith was scared of what would happen and in case of that being the worst, he didn’t want the last image of Krolia for the kid being her at the hospital unawake, maybe he wouldn't even remember, but maybe he would so Keith wouldn't be taking risks. Not that he would explain it so Sam was still unhappy about it. “But I wanna see her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I need you to stay here for a bit, will you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samuel didn’t left his position but started to cry calling for Keith. “No, dad, come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it happens all the time.” Keith’s voice was calm, he wasn't lying, Sam was a toddler, so of course crying and tantrums were usual, it did not mean it didn't hurt to watch it. When Samuel calmed down a little, Keith approached him, kneeling so he could make eye contact. “I wanna see grandma.” He pouted, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith kept his voice low, touching his child’s leg. “I know, baby, but you can’t go in, maybe next time?” The kid kept crying. “No, come here, it’s okay. You’ll see her soon.” Keith picked Samuel up and soothed him like he did when he was younger, shaking him lightly and going with his hand all the way to his back to his hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here, love you.” He kissed his cheek and walked in silence around Shiro’s car for a few minutes before placing Sam on top of the car, he fixed one strand of hair falling on the kid’s face, a bit curlier than his own. “Hey, baby, I’m gonna go inside for a while, okay? Shiro’s staying here with you, you guys can have some fun, you can also sleep if you’re too tired, want him to hold you?” Samuel didn't say anything, instead he just nodded, his face still red and eyes sweaty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The trip was stressing, we barely sleep today, I think he’s just tired, do you mind holding him for a while? See if he can fall asleep?” Shiro grabbed the kid, happy he remained as calm as he could. “Thank you, I won’t be there for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, I’ll text you if anything happens. We’re good here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith knew not much about hospitals, he had been to one a few times, mostly unfortunate ones, he also had a deep dislike of hospitals, at least he assumed it was probably something usual among humans. Since Shiro was the one who spent the most time with their mother, the room was currently empty so he could visit her. The room looked like every single hospital room to Keith, lifeless, white, uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to his mother, sitting close to the bed. “Hey, I’m sorry, I wasn't there.” No answer. He looked outside the window, it was small and all he could see was the sky and a few leafless trees. “I know it’s not my fault, I still feel guilty.” Keith didn't mean to spend the rest of his life there, her mother knew it and never asked that of him, it was a normal thing for children to do, they grow up and leave their homes, Shiro left for a while, Sam would probably leave in a few years so why was he feeling guilty over it? “I just… I’m scared mom, you’re waking up right? It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other and now I’m here, but you are...not. Not entirely, I guess.” His legs were shaking now. “I’ve heard you can hear me, but I’m not entirely sure how much of that it’s true, even if you could it’s not like I have anything productive to say, come back I guess?” Keith felt silent for a while. “This is weird, I’m worried and I want to talk to you but I feel like shit because I can’t do anything right now, I want you to wake up but there’s literally nothing I can do and I hate this, I also hate speaking so much, you know that, but I’m nervous, so there’s that.” He looked at his mother, she looked like her but she also looked like someone else entirely different. “Come back to us, mom, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith heard a noise behind him and turned his face to see his cousin standing at the door, holding a plastic cup. “Hey, how are you doing?” The girl, Acxa, asked, walking near the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As best as I can, it’s been a while I don’t come here.” Keith sounded upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acxa played with some loose bits of her purple hair. “Same, haven’t seen you in a while as well.” Acxa was the only extended family Keith had, they would see each other around once a year as kids as she lived somewhere else, her parents died when she was a teenager so for a few years she lived with him, until college when she got back to her old city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith bit his lips. “PhD is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t do much besides it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard. I was just leaving if you want some alone time.” Acxa waved her hands towards the door to emphasize her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’t worry. Didn’t knew you were coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would be visiting the city in a few days so when we heard about aunt Krolia we thought it wouldn’t hurt to come here a bit earlier.” The wedding, she was here for the wedding, because Acxa was engaged to Veronica ― Lance’s sister ― so of course they would come for the wedding, Keith could see she was trying to avoid the subject. “For how long are you staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, we thought we could stay until thanksgiving but Ver’s family doesn’t celebrate it so maybe we’ll come back after the,” she paused cleaning her throat “earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acxa avoided eye contact before speaking. “Um, yeah, that’s mainly why we are here. How are you feeling with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been four years now, we’re good, I don’t mind, you can talk about it.” Keith stretched his arms feeling them sore. Acxa was now bitting her nails. “I know, I just never really understood why you guys broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith chuckled. “Yeah, me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen Lance last year, also his girlfriend, don’t get me wrong the girl is gorgeous but I have no idea what they are doing together.” Acxa said as she ran her finger around the little plastic cup. “You are just used to seeing him with me, it’s fine, really, you don’t need to try to cheer me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m just saying Lance was weird, not that I know him that well, but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a grown up, he know what he’s doing.” Keith yawned and got out of the little chair he was sitting on. “I need to get back, I promised Shiro this would be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Ver is waiting me outside, think I’m going too.” Acxa said squeezing the water cup between her hands. Keith could’ve told Acxa that he had a baby, but telling Acxa would lead inevitably to Lance knowing it, because she would tell Veronica and Veronica would tell Lance, and that would lead to the inevitable drama of dealing with everything, so he never said anything. Another person he lied to, the list was pretty extensive starting with Lance, not knowing he had a baby, his family, where he refused to tell Krolia and Shiro who Sam’s other father was, not like they couldn’t tell, yet they respected his decision even without agreeing with it, and then there was everyone else who simply didn’t knew about it, technically he wasn't lying to anyone, that was omission and it was different, at least that’s what he told himself. The only person he wasn't lying to was Romelle, but that was different, because she wasn't there before, because she was Romelle and it just made sense. Last person Keith was lying to was himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Shiro?” Veronica waved from the other side of the parking lot. Shiro greeted her when she reached him. “Who’s that?” She asked pointing to Sam. “Oh, I’m taking care of my nephew for a while.” Veronica knew nothing about Adam’s family so she just assumed that was his nephew, because Shiro only had one brother and it’s not like he had a kid anyway. “I’m so sorry for what happened to your mother, I just came out of her room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tough, she’s getting out of it.” Shiro didn’t want to extend the subject for long considering Sam could hear anything. “How’s work going?” That would probably work to change the subject, it didn’t take long for Keith to be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Keith. It’s been a while, huh?” Veronica extended her hand to Keith so he could shake it. “It’s been for sure. How’s things?” He could’ve asked about Lance. He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the usual, Acxa probably told you every interesting thing we’ve done.” She chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How’s Lance? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just a question, why couldn’t he find the words for it? “Probably, but I’ve barely seen her in person since I moved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, you’re in Boston now, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be weird to ask about him, right? “Yeah, three years now.” It probably was, anyway. “I’m pretty sure the last time I saw you was Christmas? Four years ago?” Shut up about Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acxa responded instead. “It was, maybe we could see if we stay for Christmas this year again, we should stop seeing each other only after tragedies, Jesus.” Because Christmas four years ago was the first Christmas Keith went through without his dad, he nodded. “My mom is calling, think we need to go, but it was nice seeing you two, bye baby.” Veronica waved her hand to Sam while picking up the phone, with his face still tugged near Shiro he waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith grabbed Sam back, combing the kid’s hair with his fingers. “Can we go now? I don’t like this place.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love kids but why is it so hard to write them jesus christ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a bit of a content warning: i do mention a lot of food in this chapter, nothing crazy but just to be safe</p>
<p>chapter three is a week late but hey it’s here! I just spent the past two weeks reading about old historians and anthropology books for my exams so i couldn't find the mental strength to write a single word, i’m not the happiest person ever with this chapter but i’m gonna blame it on college frying my brain</p>
<p>ALSO lance it’s finally here!! love him</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightmares. Again. That was fun. Lance tried to contain his breathing as the nightmare kept repeating inside his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His bad dreams tended to follow a pattern, sometimes it felt like watching the same episode of a television show over and over again, except the show was just bad written and uncomfortable to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stretched trying to unsuccessfully clear his mind. “Oh, fuck you too.” He said to no one in particular, most likely to his own brain. Lance went straight to the bathroom of his suite, grabbing a facial soap in order to begin his face routine. For a moment he felt sadness, and then he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if his feelings were taken away from him, it was probably for the best that way, he thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, at least you’re hot.” He said to the mirror and winked, not getting a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance could hear footsteps approaching as someone entered the room. “Who are you talking to?” Allura, his fiancée, asked sitting in their bed. She looked pretty so Lance smiled before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura was busy tying her lilac heels, already all dressed up, with a full face of makeup on and brushed hair, Lance wasn't sure how she managed to brush her hair since one of the most vivid memories of his teenage years was Rachel whining before school about how she could never manage to get her hair right since it was too wavy to brush it dry but it would get all tangled if she didn’t, he never asked about it though. “Oh, sure. Are you going to work today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance thought about it for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t feel like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura furrowed her brows. “You can’t keep treating your job as a way of spending time forever, Lance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had a career, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he used to have a job, and he was good at it, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, except now he wasn’t so sure about it. By the time Lance was six his dad took him and his brothers to watch a local car race with the intention of bonding with his sons, Luis — the oldest of the kids, always closed of and so secure of himself for others, but the kindest and funniest person ever for his siblings — enjoyed the experience, Marco, — the middle kid, always lost in his own thoughts and passions — wasn’t that impressed, Lance — the youngest of them all, constantly impressed with the world around him and source of adoration to everyone that came in touch with the boy — fell in love for the first time in his life. After that weekend, Lance wouldn't shut up about the race, it took him exactly twenty eight days to convince his parents to take him to a kid’s class for driving with karts, so driving became his biggest passion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time he fell in love was on his first day at elementary school, his english wasn’t even that good, it was barely understandable, and yet he managed to make friends with some of his colleagues. After a week everyone was equally in love with Lance, because it was impossible not to be. Lance loved a lot of things in his life, he loved his family, he loved the way the rain felt on his skin or the way a morning at the beach looked like, he loved his school and the people there, he radiated love everywhere he went, but when love came so easy for one you had to create some barriers, and Lance was aware of it, so he had two types of love: the peaceful one, that was the love that came with the small things in life like the feeling in his chest when his mother made him his favourite dish or when he would laugh with his friends after a long day of school; the second type was crashing and burning and everything in between, it was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>falling in love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was being so in love with something or someone he would do anything for either keeping it in his life or loving it so much that if the best for them would be letting them go, he would. The second time he fell in love was when he met Hunk and decided he would be his best friend, because Lance didn’t believe in a friendship where you weren't at least a little bit in love with all of your friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Third time was when he met Pidge, the kid that skipped third grade and went straight to fourth grade with him and became a new addition to his and Hunk’s friendship as she would have always been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fourth time was also the first time he fell for someone in both ways simultaneously, when his mother asked him to play with her new friend’s kid, and that’s when he met Keith, the kid with a weird haircut and an outdated fashion sense. “So, what do you like to do?” Lance asked him after bringing the boy to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know.” Keith answered and continued to look at Lance. So, as the most obvious response, Lance became obsessed with the idea of knowing the boy better and it didn’t take him that much time to do so. After being friends with Keith for four months he had a few more informations about the boy: he wasn't a fan of carrots, he hated his school because people were mean to him for no reason, he was a boy and the only person he had told by the time was Lance. After a little less than a year of being friends with Keith he convinced him to transfer to his school, so that’s how they began high school together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four years later, Lance realized that even though it was okay to be a little bit in love with all of his friends, maybe he was a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with Keith. So by the time he finished high school, Lance was unstoppable and the world had nothing on him, he was seventeen, in love, and about to run for the first time as an actual pilot, love had taken him where he was and he didn’t want it to stop. It took him three years to realize he wasn’t invencible, and it hurt. His career as a pilot was going great to anyone that asked, until he had an accident racing and decided he was taking a short break, for the past three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just doing it for the money, it’s not like anyone has a job at that factory for pleasure.” After a few months of staying at his childhood house, Lance decided it was time for him to find a job if he wasn’t planning on coming back to racing so soon, and that’s how he managed to get hired at a local car factory because he hated himself enough to work surrounded by cars without actually driving. Although he wasn’t a hundred percent sure what his job actually was, he just talked to people he had to and showed up late to places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, that’s my company.” Said company belonged to Allura’s father, they had a few factories and buildings around the globe, Lance was just lucky enough to be working at the same one as Allura was sent to run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, you know it.” He fell back again to his bed, feeling the soft fabric against his skins begging him to close his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m heading out since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t mad at Lance since her voice was slightly cheerful, now, annoyed at him, that she definitely was and knew how to use passive-aggressiveness like no one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura grabbed her keys and headed out of their shared apartment, Lance thought about kissing her goodbye, but he was too tired and sure she wouldn’t even notice so he didn’t bother to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance sighed and grabbed his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>need ur advice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>think we can talk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith walked around the hallway of his old house, the wallpaper was the same weird velvet and victorian patterned they had since he was born, he always liked it although people tended to have a different opinion on the matter. Besides that, the hallway was simple, with the white doors of three rooms and a bathroom he used to share with Shiro and a small round mirror with a fancy silver frame. Keith stopped at the door of his parent’s room, it hasn't changed much since his dad passed away. If he tried hard enough he could pretend he was fifteen and his life was exactly where he wanted to be. He brushed his hands over his face reminding himself where he actually was and walked downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ.” Keith held a hand to his chest. “When did you guys get here?” Adam stood in the middle of the kitchen chopping something he couldn't identify while Shiro was focused on the pan he held. Keith stared at the image of the kitchen now messy while his son played with an orange, observing all that was happening from a high chair a bit too small for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam looked up as if nothing happened. “Fifteen minutes ago, Sam said you were sleeping so we are making breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith walked over to his child, kissing the top of his head. “Hope you are washing the dishes as well. How did you manage to make that big of a mess in so little time?” He said gesturing to the kitchen island filled with bowls and open packages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stared blankly at Adam. “Don’t blame my baby for your dirt. Sam, I trust you, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Adam is making cake for me.” Samuel answered, finishing the last bit of his orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam dramatically pointed the spoon he was holding to Keith. “The kid wanted cake, you expected me to say no to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam’s just happy with you guys being here, also he’s stressed and won’t admit it so that’s his way of dealing with things.” Shiro said for the first time while setting up the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not because I’m ignoring my feelings that I’m not acknowledging them, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s literally what you’re doing, darling.” Shiro gave him a soft smile before walking over to the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m keeping myself busy so I won’t think, it’s different.” He looked at Keith and sighed. “The adoption process is stressful and Shiro’s having a really hard time with your mom at the hospital, I’m glad you’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled fondly at them,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Adam pointed his finger to Keith. “I’m finishing my cake and you should do something, you were away for too long, go take a walk, visit a friend, I don’t know. We’re happy to look after Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Keith had been away for a while, but he wasn’t so sure if he had any place to go, he had mixed feelings about the town, it felt nice living there as a kid but the older he would get the only things keeping the place bearable were his family and Lance, all he had of his family now was close to him at the moment and not only Lance wasn’t around anymore, everything around that city reminded him of the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a place to go, also,” Keith examined the mess in front of him. “you are making carrot cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam kept mixing ingredients inside the bowl he held. “Don’t come at me, Sam likes it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he doesn’t, that’s gross.” Keith hated carrots, Samuel disliked them but Keith assumed that it was probably due to lack of habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not mine, it’s my mother’s recipe, it is really good, stop offending my cake. You like my carrot cake don’t you?” Adam asked directly to Samuel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhum” Sam looked excited, he smiled turning his face to Keith. “it has chocolate in it, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carrot cake is carrot cake no matter how much weird stuff you add.” Keith said and paused thinking that he had a free day so maybe he should try and do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least. “Think I’m taking your advice, can you promise you won’t lit my kid on fire or something like that while I’m out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Shiro’s here to supervise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was ten in the morning and Keith wasn’t sure where he was headed to, thankfully it wasn’t exactly hot so he could hide himself inside his jacket and pretend he was walking inside the set of a film he didn’t belong to, because that’s kinda how he felt at the moment. He hadn't been gone for</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> long but some things had definitely changed, he could recognize most of the buildings and streets but at the same time it was just different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith started to take mental notes on things that he couldn’t recognize, his neighbor's house was a different color now, outside his street there was a new drug store and right in front of his old school the empty space he used to sneak out to behind the solo wall now was occupied by a small flower shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked a couple more blocks until he reached a familiar building, the sign said closed but he knocked regardless. “I can’t believe you forgot your keys again, dude.” He heard some mumbling before the door went open. “Keith! I thought I’d never see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gone for that long.” Keith said as the other boy pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, you were, c’mon, come in.” Keith followed him inside the restaurant walking around tables and chairs. He looked at Hunk, Lance’s best friend. “For real, dude, I haven’t seen you since you left for that doctorate of yours, how are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As best as I can, I came here to visit my mom but thought I could stop by.” He looked around the restaurant, it definitely looked better since the last time he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, I heard what happened to her, is everything alright?” Hunk pointed at one of the chairs in front of him, where they could talk while Hunk kept working on his dishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, I’ll just have to wait.” Keith bit his nail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk wasn't looking at Keith but he could feel his voice became softer. “If you need anything I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hunk, that really means a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk changed the subject. “I was testing out some recipes, would you like to try some of them? Shay was supposed to help me out but she couldn't come today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, didn't eat breakfast today so that’ll be nice.” Hunk laughed and gave him one of the plates he had in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I forgot how good your food is.” Keith said, his mouth still full. “Where is Shay, by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At her parents house, just had to fix some family drama, not a big deal, how’s the sauce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really good, that’s probably the best pasta I’ve ever had.” Keith knew the basics of cooking, his father enjoyed making food as a hobby so Keith learned a thing or two by watching but never actually learnt to make anything other than noodle variations until he had to learn at least something with a better nutritional value for his kid to have. Hunk handed him another dish, what now looked like an elaborated salad bowl, and he took another bite of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk opened the restaurant with his girlfriend, Shay, after finishing college, the place wasn't as nice at the time as it was four years laters but still looked amazing, he remember all the hard work Hunk had put into it, Keith just wished he could have enjoyed the opening a bit more, he had broke up with Lance the night before and the mood couldn’t be worse. Talking about events hosted by Hunk where the tension between Keith and Lance was weird with was impossible not to mention his and Shay’s wedding, a year after the restaurant opening, where Lance was back in town for the day and Keith wasn’t sure if it was sadness, self hatred or both, but he let himself forget every grudge he held against Lance that night, they kissed at the dance floor because Lance looked so beautiful, but also so lost, and for a moment Keith was sure the look he gave him was the same he used to have when they were dating. They made out behind the building, and then inside Keith’s car, and then Keith took Lance to his house. A week later Keith left the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door being unlocked and turned his head to the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was Lance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his Lance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he corrected himself, that wasn’t his Lance anymore, but would he ever truly stop being it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith choked at his salad not even trying to hide his surprise, his face was probably red now so he tried to drink some water to help it. “Why haven't you told me you were here?” Lance asked the moment his eyes caught Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith didn’t answer, he just blinked at Lance, absorbing the image in front of him, his hair was a bit longer since college, not long enough for one other than Keith to notice but long enough to start curling at some bits, his clothes were simple but he looked impeccable as always. Fucking beautiful Lance with his fucking pretty eyes and glowy aura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why haven’t you told me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be here? You said you would be alone the whole morning.” Lance said the word Keith as if the pope or the president was standing in front of him. He walked over to the balcony and seated beside Keith. “He showed up now, here, you’re going to help me too.” Hunk gave him a fork so he could have some of the food as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith studied Lance for a while, he could get a better vision of his face now but he still couldn't find the courage within himself to look up so he focused on his body, Lance wore a simple clear white sweatshirt underneath his denim jacket and yellow shoes, Keith thought he looked adorable but quickly brushed the thought away. “Don’t your legs never get cold?” He said without even thinking, pointing at the folded bottom of his pants, it was an old discussion they always had, Lance liked to fold his pants, Keith didn’t get why he would do it even when it was cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance laughed. “No, we’ve been through that already, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Keith looked up, he could see the little subtle freckles on Lance's nose and how blue his eyes could get if you were close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckled. “If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk handed them another plate. “So, what do guys think of the dish? It’s pretty much just vegetables but I wanted to make it so it would taste nice”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvelous, impeccable, my taste buds have never been happier.” Lance tapped his hands on his legs like he used to do ever since he was a kid whenever he got slightly nervous, happy or overwhelmed in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really good, have you thought about adding pistachios here?” Keith suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Keith, you don’t correct Hunk on his food, you can barely cook anything.” Besides making sandwiches, Lance couldn't either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No he’s right, I hadn't thought about it before but I think it could work.” Hunk said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ate one of those like that once, it was really good.” Keith smirked at Lance </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The restaurant didn’t follow a theme in any way, it started out as a night restaurant with dishes Hunk was passionate about, eventually he started to make slightly less elaborate plates for lunch as well, Keith wasn't around when that happened but he always liked any of the food Hunk prepared anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I wanted to add a new sandwich to the menu but I’m still deciding between lettuce and arugula what’s your choice?” Hunk kept organizing his ingredients and plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lettuce, Keith doesn't like arugula.” Lance said as if it wasn't a big deal to remember the food your ex-boyfriend didn’t like. Maybe it wasn't after all and Keith was just overthinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… yeah, lettuce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance turned to him, smiling softly. “How’s the big city? I remember you were super excited to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was, I really like it, easy to get used to.” Keith held his own face with his hands smiling at Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't you ever miss it here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith turned his face away. “Sometimes, when life gets a bit too hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the feeling.” Lance sighed and drank another sip of the water Hunk gave them so they could clean their palate between dishes. “What are you even doing with life and everything? Haven’t talked to you in a while. I was starting to think you came to hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just busy, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk came back to them with not only his new sandwich but a plate of sweets and pastries he was considering to add to his menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought the ‘I hate this town and I am never coming back once I’m out of here Keith’ here anyway?” Lance asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith brushed his hand around his neck. “Oh, haven’t you heard? My mother had um… an accident, she’s at the hospital. Veronica was there with Acxa yesterday, I assumed she would have told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum, no she didn’t.” Lance went quiet for a while. “So you just abandoned everything and came back here as soon as you heard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance said with a mouth full of pastries. “That’s very irresponsible of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, thank you.” Keith smirked. “I talked to some people though, talked to my advisor and stuff, got a month free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith kept talking. “But aren’t you busy yourself? Heard you are getting married.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck, Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He cussed himself mentally, hoping that at least he hadn't sounded unhappy about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance let go of the sweet he was holding. “Oh, shit, the wedding, yes, I was going to invite you but… I don’t really know your address and you had the whole not coming back thing, I assumed you wouldn't want to come over but since you are here anyway, do you think you… would you like to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn't it a bit too soon?” Keith felt his legs melting underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s just you, it’s fine. What do you say?” Lance looked at him, Keith could never say no to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, but I don’t even have an invitation or anything.” His entire body would probably be melting at that point if it was possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get you an invitation, where are you staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom’s house, you know the address.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure do.” Lance laughed and turned to Hunk. “Bro, that’s amazing, I’m taking home every single one you have left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked at his phone screen where he could see the notification indicating a new text message from Adam, followed by a collection of crying faces and hearts breaking emojis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>sams upset hes saying he misses you what do i do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have to go, Adam’s texting me to come back, but I’m really glad I saw you two. And, Hunk, if you want my opinion everything was amazing you should probably just add all of the dishes.” Keith grabbed his phone from the counter and turned to Lance giving him a shy smile. “It was nice seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you too.” Lance smiled back at him. Keith was sure that smile was probably going to kill him some day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>love writing adam and the best thing about him it’s that he can’t be out of character since he doesn't even have a personality to be out of</p>
<p>(btw if you never tried carrot cake with chocolate frosting you totally should, 10/10 would recommend real life changer)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>